


Failing the Bechdel Test

by Archangel_Beth



Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Elsa talk about relationships over breakfast.</p><p>(Touches extremely lightly on some more-mature topics, and does not stay there.)</p><p>Note: Spoilers for the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failing the Bechdel Test

* * *

"So," Elsa said to her sister over morning tea. "How's it going with Kristoff?"

"Mmph?" Anna swallowed her bite of toast-and-jam, not noticing a little jam was still at the corner of her mouth. "It's going. I like him. He likes me. His reindeer thinks we're adorable together. He's out showing off his sled to people most of the time, of course, and hauling ice."

"Hm." Elsa traced little frost-patterns in the tea, which melted away immediately. Hot tea had its place in her life, but that place was usually "cooling down enough to taste good."

"I'm not going to go off on how it's True Love, even if he _is_ someone I'm able to count on a lot of the time," Anna said, flipping a braid over her shoulder and rolling her eyes. "I mean, there's a lot of people outside the gates, and I might want to try dating other people sometime, just to make sure, y'know? I mean, That Creep had a bunch of brothers, and there's always a chance one of them would be just as cute and not secretly trying to take over his own kingdom with wooing and murder."

The sisters contemplated this concept for a little while, then, in unison, winced, shuddered, and said, " _EWWWWWWWWW._ "

Elsa gulped some hotter-than-she-liked tea while Anna stuffed the last bite of jam-and-toast into her mouth and chewed like she was gnawing That Creep's head off in effigy.

"You told me Kristoff was an orphan, raised by trolls, right?" Elsa said, dragging the conversation back to the _honest_ boyfriend.

Anna nodded, mouth still full.

"So he could be anyone at all..."

Anna swallowed and said, "Well, he had parents, before the fire. And the people in his village _did_ look after him. Just... kind of like a stray everyone would feed, and make beds for in the stables. He said he was pretty cheerful when he was around people, so they probably thought he was okay with it. _He_ might've thought he was okay." She propped her elbow on the table and stuck her chin in one hand while reaching for tea with the other. "He does kind of need someone to point his nose at what he's really thinking, sometimes. The trolls seemed pretty good at that."

"I suppose we could invent a political alliance with the trolls, if we needed to," Elsa mused. "Like if you got pregnant."

Frozen droplets of tea rained down on the table as Elsa defended herself from Anna's spit-take. Elsa got up and helpfully pounded her younger sister on the back till she stopped gasping and coughing, then swept the amber pellets -- still magically iced -- onto a saucer and offered it back to Anna.

Anna eyed the saucer, and its little pile of ice-tea, and set it to one side politely. Then she slammed both hands on the table and half-stood. "Elsa! How could you even _think_ such a thing!"

"Well, it's not like anyone's likely to marry _me_ , and we will need an heir to the kingdom eventually."

Anna sat down. "Why wouldn't anyone marry you? You're pretty, and funny, and we got all kinds of trade concessions from That Creep's family -- okay, the messenger kind of acted like he was afraid you were going to ice down their kingdom, but we _didn't_ , and they'll get over it."

"But what if I had children who were even more out of control than I was?" Elsa shook her head, while Anna crossed her eyes at the thought of the epic snowball fights that they could have had, and the likely destruction of every window in the palace. She almost missed Elsa continuing, "Besides, I'm not really interested in boys, anyway."

"Um..." Anna drank a bit more tea, more carefully, and swallowed fully before saying, "Are you... um... girls?"

Her older sister considered this seriously. "I don't know. I've never made a snow-girl."

Anna decided not to follow this train of thought to any logical conclusions. "Mooooooving on!" she announced. "I'm not marrying Kristoff until I'm sure that he's _enough_ of The One, and it's still early yet for anyone to be thinking about political marriages, and, um... Do we have to talk about this anymore?"

Elsa smiled. "Not today. Ice cream?"

"Oooo! Yes, please!" Anna reached for the offered bowl, now uncovered and revealing the delicious concoction her sister could make even in the depths of summer. "Fankoo!" she added a few moments later, mouth full.

"You're welcome." Still with a contented smile, Elsa spooned a small scoop of vanilla from her own bowl into her tea, and drank it happily.


End file.
